


Waiting For You

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, post-ep 17x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: He’d have to show his eternal gratitude for Kasie in some way, but for now...now it was time to show Ellie just how much he loved her.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> time is in short supply these days, we’ll see if I even make a dent in my fic list with this hiatus 😥

Another hour passed and Ellie, or Mama, as she called herself, still hadn’t given Nick a turn. And yet, he wasn’t complaining. Watching her let loose and enjoy her free time was refreshing. It’d been awhile since he saw her really let go. All those close calls and then Ziva’s return and disappearance, then that stint with Elena...she’d been more closed off and reserved with herself. Recently though he kept chinking away at her armor in hopes of seeing quirky Ellie again.

Nick had ignored Kasie’s questioning looks earlier, he did  _not_ need a lecture right now. But as Nick without hesitation complied to Ellie’s demand of, “Leaf boy, water me.” He saw her  _oh hell naw_ eye roll as Nick placed the straw of Ellie’s water bottle under her mouth. Her purses lips brushed his fingertips as she sipped without breaking eye contact from the game, his pulse picked up and he hoped Kasie didn’t hear his quiet sharp intake of breath, no need to add fuel to her fire. Nick straightened himself once Ellie finished and he could feel more than see the daggers Kasie was throwing him. Nick pivoted to see Kasie motioning for him to follow her into the other room. Reluctantly he went, knowing what awaited him wasn’t going to be enjoyable.

Once the back room doors slid shut Kasie whirled around with a finger inches from his nose. Nick, shocked, stopped in his tracks.

“Why have you  _still_ not told her?” She demanded urgently of him.

Going with playing dumb, he replied, “Wh-what? What are you talking about? Told who what?” When he realized he was rambling he clamped his mouth shut.

Kasie’s hands landed on her hips with force. Head tilted to one side, she looked at Nick like he had three heads. Glancing up at the ceiling, gathering patience it appeared, she continued, “Nick Torres you know damn well who  _and_ what. Did Ziva not make herself clear?”

Under Kasie’s unblinking eye he squirmed, then she threw in the Ziva curveball and he was speechless.  _No one knew about that, not even Jack. How did..._

“I’m a forensic scientist, not stupid.” Kasie answered his thoughts, “I have my ways and I know you like to er-..run from your problems.”

Nick stuttered, taken aback from how intuitive and confronting Kasie was, “I don’t- I mean, I don’t run from my problems,” he finished with slightly indignantly.

Kasie raised an eyebrow as her eyes flitted to look at something over his left shoulder, “Then tell her.”

Nick opened his mouth to refute her command when he heard Ellie’s soft voice behind him, “Tell who what?”

Kasie just raised her other eyebrow in response. With a stern look and nod to round out her thorough scolding, she turned on her heel and walked out of the lab to the elevator.

Taking a deep breath in, Nick did a slow turn to face Ellie. Before he could speak, she asked again, “Tell who what? Me? What do we need to tell me?”

His eyes searched hers and all he could find was trust. Despite all they’d been through, all she had for him was trust—it warmed his soul and gave him the courage to say something he should have a long time ago. “That I think I love you,” Nick said firmly, deciding to lay it all on the line. At this point, he’d wasted enough time chickening out, he was done. It was all or nothing, let Ellie decide for herself what she wanted from him, instead of a Nick deciding for her.

The minute widening to her pupils were the only thing that gave away her surprise to his words. The trust never faded, in fact, he swear he saw it grow. And quickly after, it was replaced with that wicked spark they got when she teased him, the spark he loved. A grin slowly formed on her lips, “Well it’s about damn time,” was all she said before closing the distance between them. Framing his face in her hands, he had no time to reply before those same lips were on his in a heart-melting kiss.

Instinctively his arms wrapped around her middle to hold her tight, Nick wanted to never let go- no, he was done running from the best thing to happen to him.

Minutes later, they broke apart for air and Nick leaned his forehead to hers. He gave off a low chuckle as he, a bit vulnerably, asked her, “So I take it you think you love me too?”

Ellie presses a quick soft peck to his lips before answering, “No—“ his breath caught, “I  _know_ I love you. I was just waiting for you, nugget.”

He leaned back to see her full face, and the truth in her smile did him in. “Sorry it took me so long, tater tot. I promise never again,” he said with a wink.

Ellie glanced to her right before returning her mischievous gaze to him, “Well sometimes...it’s not a bad thing to take a long time,” she gave him a wink.

His response was to lift and spin her around, eliciting the cutest of squeaks from her. Then he added for good measure, “Oh, don’t worry babe, that won’t be an issue. I’ve waited too long to not savor every last bit of you.”

The heat in Ellie’s eyes matched that in his as he proceeded to lift her onto Kasie’s lab benchtop. Her legs automatically made room for him to wedge himself close, wrapping around his backside instantaneously. Gathering her hair at the nape of her neck in one hand and gripping her other hip, Nick seized the intensity of emotion and plundered her mouth. The moan Ellie made almost did him in. Seconds away from almost going too far at work, he heard the lab door open quickly followed by Kasie’s very loud throat clear. Ellie’s head bounced away from his faster than he thought possible, Nick made no motion to lessen the space between them, he could care less that he’d just been caught.

He saw the smile in Kasie’s eyes despite her attempt at a serious tone of voice. “Alright lovebirds, get your own room,” with a dismissive hand pointing to the door.

Ellie used both hands on Nick’s chest to give a slight push. He got the message and she hopped down, mumbling an apology under her breath even though her fingers intertwined with his as she led him out. A grin was tugging at Kasie’s lips as Nick walked past. A whispered “thank you,” and a nod was all he could manage at this point. Who knew that jar she gave him a year ago would put in motion a more serious evaluation of his and Ellie’s relationship? He’d have to show his eternal gratitude for Kasie in some way, but for now...now it was time to show Ellie just how much he loved her. 


End file.
